


My Own

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dehumanization, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pets, Undead, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey is long. Arthur slowly changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Although Arthur's relationship with the Count will shift somewhat, the story will not lose it's dark undertones. Please be aware of the tags, always. If anyone is still reading this with discomfort, it is not for you.

The trip itself was arduous. They took horses, camping in deep underground caverns along the way.

“Our people created these caverns many centuries ago,” Dracula told Arthur the first morning they ventured into one. “They allow us to travel and be safe during the daylight hours.” The way the Count included Arthur in “our people” made Arthur’s heart race; it had been a long time since he’d had any family at all. Still, he did not really feel accepted by anyone there except his lover, and he didn’t know if he ever would.

The mouth of the cavern was well-hidden and the descent deep.

Once in the deepest part, where the grotto broadened out into a huge subterranean area, they made beds of moss before soaking their travel-weary bones in the deep lake, candles lit all around. Arthur leaned against Dracula, who lounged against a smooth rock, Dracula’s possessive hands running over Arthur’s chest and belly, and watched the others.

Will was sleeping off the first day’s long journey in the corner, away from the others, his snores soft and muted. Morgana and Marcella played in the shallow part of the pool with Gwaine and Percy. Gwaine picked up Marcella and threw her into the deeper end of the pool, her shrieks reverberating off the walls of the cavern.

Cenred and Yvette were not with them; they had stayed home to mind the dogs, remaining horses, and the Manor, and Arthur was glad for it. Other than Leander, Arthur liked Cenred least, and he was glad to be out of the surly man’s presence for a while.

As Arthur watched Leander with Gaius, he couldn’t get over the change in his former employer. Gaius had a vitality he’d lacked before, and his skin shone with health. He seemed to take great pleasure in catering to Leander’s every whim.

Dracula flicked one of Arthur’s nipples, the piercing sending darts of pleasure/pain to Arthur’s groin.

“What are you thinking about, my Dove? Perhaps the length and girth of Percy’s manhood?”

Arthur’s gaze went to where Percy sat on the edge of a rock, his impressive cock dangling almost to his knees. Arthur had never known they could be so huge. He wondered how Percy managed to walk properly, or how Gwaine took that thing inside him.

“No. I wasn’t thinking of anything, really.”

“Are you certain?” Dracula pinched this time, and Arthur jumped.

“I was only marveling at the change in Gaius.”

Dracula reached down to fondle Arthur’s balls sac. “Yes, the bite can bring vitality to those who are withering.”

“Were you the one to bite him?” Arthur asked, disliking the idea of his lover sinking his fangs into anyone but himself.

“No. It was Morgana.”

“You sent her here when I was at Castle Dracula?”

“Yes.” Dracula tugged at the piercing on Arthur’s cock, and Arthur wriggled in discomfort. This only fueled the Count’s already large erection, which prodded at Arthur’s arse. Arthur’s body let down with lubricating juices in reaction to the stimulation, and a moment later, the Count’s teeth grazed Arthur’s neck.

“Would you like me inside you, my beautiful one?” Arthur could sense the coiled readiness of Dracula’s body, both for coupling and for drinking Arthur’s blood. Two pointed white fangs protruded from the Count’s upper teeth, one on each side, and sparkled in the candlelight as the Count drew closer and closer to Arthur’s vulnerable neck. Arthur instantly became weak with desire and tilted his head, baring himself, his previous bite marks burning with need.

“Yesss…”

Arthur hissed as Dracula’s fangs pierced him at that same time that Dracula’s cock entered Arthur’s body in one swift thrust. Arthur jerked in the water as sensuous pleasure washed over him, his splashes attracting the attention of the others, and the sight of the Count drinking spawned a sudden frenzy of thirst among the vampires. Morgana and Marcella lunged at Gwaine and Percy, biting their necks, and Leander seized Gaius, sinking his teeth into his jugular.

Later, when curled up beside the Count on a bed of moss, arse pleasantly sore and Dracula’s arms wrapped tightly around him beneath the warmth of their combined cloaks, Arthur’s thoughts wandered to the day previous when he had gone to town to sign the final papers for the sale of his townhouse. Just as before, he’d had the distinct impression of being watched. He wondered again if he should tell Dracula about it. In the end, though, he felt too silly voicing such girlish concerns, and closed his eyes to sleep.

The horses were swift—covering ground as though flying. The group rode them through the nights and slept in caverns during the days. Many times, Arthur heard Will retching and almost felt sorry for him. Leander left his pet alone and satiated himself with Gaius. Arthur couldn’t get used to the sight of the old man’s head bobbing over Leander’s cock, or Leander entering him from behind. It was troubling, to say the least; probably because the old man had held a position of respected authority in Arthur’s life, and Arthur had been accustomed, before her death last year, of seeing Gaius only with his beloved wife Alice.

Gwaine and Percy frequently changed into wolf form and took off hunting, bringing back meat that they shared with Arthur. Arthur found himself hungry less and less, though. He was changing in certain ways—more and more every time Dracula drank from him. He often caught the Count watching him, a pleased and awed expression on his face. Still, Arthur did not develop fangs or a sensitivity to sunlight. He also did not thirst for blood, so he made himself eat.

“I do not know the ways of the blood-mate,” Dracula whispered into Arthur’s ear one night a week into the journey as he clutched Arthur against him and slid his erect cock in and out of Arthur’s dripping hole, “but every day you become more beautiful and precious to me. I had not thought it possible.” The Count groaned as his passion overtook him, grinding his hips into Arthur’s arse and spilling copious amounts of seed inside him.

Arthur arched under Dracula’s touches, his release pouring over him in waves of pleasure more intense than ever before. He seemed to transcend onto another plane, as though the Count’s essence pouring into Arthur liberated him from the bonds of earth, and he flew above it. The orgasm seemed to go on and on, and Arthur was only vaguely aware of Dracula’s continued cries of completion, which in Arthur’s stupor, almost sounded like sobs.

Arthur came to himself to find Dracula pressing fervent kisses over his belly and thighs, murmuring words in Romanian that Arthur wished he understood.

Arthur reached for his lover, and their lips met, the kiss deep and somehow more meaningful than usual. Arthur wrapped his arms around Dracula’s nude body, feeling the dips and planes of muscle and sinew, reveling in the slide of skin against his own. His hand grazed over the hair on Dracula’s bent leg, down to his foot and up again to touch the smoothness of hip and buttocks as their tongues skated over one another.

Sometime later, as they lay together on their cloaks staring into the darkness, still petting and stroking, Arthur asked a question that had been in the recesses of his mind for a while.

“Why is it that Gwaine and Percy do not turn when the sisters drink from them?”

Dracula chuckled in his ear. “Because they are werewolves, my darling mate.”

Arthur moved so that he could see the Count’s face in the dim light of their candle. Dracula appeared almost boyish, with his dark hair curling about his forehead and ears and his wide, blue eyes laughing at him.

“You can turn into a wolf—you said so yourself.”

“I can, and I have dominion over the wolves. But I am a vampire, not a werewolf. The sisters are vampires, too. You cannot change a dog into a cat, you understand?”

Arthur frowned. “But you can change a human…”

“Humans are not creatures.” Dracula pressed a kiss to each of Arthur’s fingers. “Creatures are born into what they are or are changed from humans, but once a creature, they cannot be changed again. Gwaine and Percy will always be werewolves, no matter how much of their blood a vampire drinks, and they cannot change a vampire into a werewolf with their bite.”

Arthur thought about this. “How often do they change humans into their kind?”

“Not often. It is not a matter of sustenance as it is with vampires. It is more for mating or for adding to their number for safety purposes.”

Arthur skimmed his hand over Dracula’s arm, thinking. “And what of your sustenance, A Mea?”

Dracula looked at Arthur, the intensity blooming in his eyes darkening them.

“What of it, my Own?”

Arthur shifted, uncomfortable with his own question, but needing to voice it. “Do you drink just from me, or do you take your sustenance from others?”

Dracula watched Arthur for a long time before answering, and when he did, Arthur felt the weight of Dracula’s words.

“I have not taken blood from another from the moment I tasted yours.”

Heart full, Arthur rose up to kiss the Count, passion building until, overwhelmed, Arthur straddled Dracula, heavy cocks pressed together as they nipped and sucked at one another’s lips and tongues.

“A Mea,” he whispered and then moaned as the Count slipped into Arthur’s slick hole. “My Own.”

 

 

 


End file.
